


It's All In A Name (Hiatus)

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June is running and she has been for three years but she doesn't mind all that much, she likes to see the world. It's not until she runs into Tokyo that she finds a reason to slow down, but she can't. She has too much history to ever stop. Han/Oc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Down, Nine To Go

**Title -** _It's All In A Name_  
 **Chapter title -** _One down, nine to go  
_ **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama/Action_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Fast And The Furious franchise and it's characters or story lines in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the films._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** 2016

 **Summary -** _June is running and she has been for three years but she doesn't mind all that much, she likes to see the world. It's not until she runs into Tokyo that she finds a reason to slow down, but she can't. She has too much history to ever stop. Han/Oc._

 **A/n -** _Now don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore Giselle and she and Han are one of my favorite movie couples for reasons I could talk about for days. However, Han is a great character and I have writing block on my other stories and just left a job so I have a little spare time. So, I created an Oc and got to planning._

_**AU TIMELINE - The story will have had Tokyo Drift already happen, my OC comes in after that movie would have finished but I'm shifting the timeline so movies 4, 5, 6 and 7 come after that. So obviously Han didn't die.** _

_Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Helsinki had treated her well. The weather wasn't great but the people didn't bother her so much as people in America and she liked that. The USA was loud and busy and everybody got in each others business but Finland... Finland gave her space to breath, time to relax. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. She had to leave and she had to leave now. She didn't have time to give her landlord notice or say goodbye to the few people she had gotten to know over the past few weeks. She had to grab her stuff and get to the airport without a fuss. Her cab driver drove as quick as the speed limit would allow as per her request and she tipped him the little cash she had left in her pocket in thanks. Once inside the airport she made a beeline for the desk, recalling the basics of the Finnish language to buy a ticket.

" _Puhutko englantia_?" She asked the smiling lady.  
"Yes, how can I help?" June relaxed at the woman's softly accented voice.  
"One ticket please."  
"Where to?"  
"Which flight is leaving next?" The woman frowned but tapped a few keys on her computer.  
"There's a flight to Tokyo leaving in an hour and forty five minutes."  
"There, that'll do."

She gave the lady her details and paid for the ticket using a credit card. The details were fake and the card was soon thrown into a trash can, after converting a little money into yen, but it didn't matter. Helsinki would soon be a dot in her rear view with Tokyo on the horizon. And she'd be safe again, at least for a little while. And besides, she'd always wanted to try Shabu-shabu made by an authentic Japanese chef.

At the age of 22, Juniper Fletcher had seen far more of the world than she had ever planned for. Although whilst it hadn't been in her goals and she wasn't doing it in the most pleasant of ways, she enjoyed travelling. She enjoyed different cultures and seeing the sights. Of course, she'd like to have the option of staying in one place but she knew she never would.

Waiting for the plane seemed to drag, as time will do when you spend it glancing over your shoulder and becoming suspicious of anyone who looks at you for longer than a second. She used her time to find a payphone to call a friend, one of the few people she genuinely trusted. He was the one who got her the things she needed to be able to move around so easily. Fake passports, fake licenses, credit cards, throw away phones and contacts. She didn't know how but he seemed to know someone in just about every country that could help her out in times of distress but she rarely asked for them.

Eventually, she was in the air, heading away from the ones who wanted her. She racked her brain for a clue of how she'd been found. During the ten or so hours she spent in the plane she revisited everywhere she had been before Helsinki. She never left any clues, or at least she didn't think she had. She had become an almost obsessive cleaner in an attempt to erase her traces and she always burnt her credit cards, passports and driving licenses, not that any of them were real anyway. It wasn't until she was sat on the toilet, picking at her fingernails that she remembered. The door handle of the hotel in Australia. She hadn't wiped her fingerprints from the brassy metal. How could she have been so dumb? She knew better than this. But it was too late now. All she could do was curse herself for the remainder of the flight and glare at her hands as if somehow she could blame them separately for the mistake that was entirely her own fault.

Still being on Helsinki time when she landed, June was still wide awake. Her mind was only at seven in the evening but according to a man in the airport it was one in the morning here in Tokyo. She got a cab to the location her friend had given her, picking up a new passport, driving license and credit card. She took a quick look at the new name, June Jones, and paid the contact that had held them for her. She wondered for a little while, with only a dufflebag to weigh her down, until she decided she needed to find somewhere to live.

She had a stilted conversation with a local man who directed her to the cheapest apartments he knew of with a warning that they weren't nice. She didn't mind, she just needed a bed and a toilet and she could deal with it. She wasn't expecting the ritz.  
The apartment block was pretty easy to find although getting one of the rooms was not. The elderly lady who owned the complex wasn't happy to have been woken up at four in the morning and to make it worse she didn't speak any English.

" _Nandeshou_?" She demanded, pulling her thin robe tighter around he body.  
" _Watashi wa, heya o shite kudasai hitsuyo ga arimasu_." June didn't know how to ask for anything other than a room, having only learnt basic tourist stuff when she was younger.  
" _Watashitachiha hoterude wanaidesu. Doko ka ni i~tsu?te_!"  
" _Watashi wa okane o motte kudasai_." June bit her lip, trying to will tears into her eyes.  
"Crying won't work on her." A strong Japanese accent came from behind the woman and June looked up to see a tall man with the beginnings of a mustache. " _Sobo_ doesn't like it."  
"Sorry." June frowned. "I can pay in cash right now if that helps... I just don't know how to tell her that." The man laughed and spoke to his grandmother in quick Japanese.  
"She says she always takes a weeks rent upfront and then she takes rent once every two weeks."  
"How much?"

It took a while but after finding a cash point and handing over what seemed to be alot of yen, although June didn't know the exchange rate so she couldn't be sure just how much she'd spent, the man showed her to her new home. It was small and only had two rooms. A bathroom and an everything else room as the man refereed to it. There was a small, ratty brown sofa in the corner with a coffee table in front. On the opposite wall was a small kitchen area with a breakfast bar. If she wanted a bed, she'd have to pull out the sofa. She thanked the lady who shuffled off to her own room, muttering in Japanese the whole way whilst her grandson chuckled in the doorway.

"You look tired." He commented. "Sit, I'll bring some tea."

He dissapeared from the room before she could object and so June pulled herself a stool at the breakfast bar, rubbing her eyes as the hours of travelling began to catch up to her.

"What's your name?" The boy asked as he poured her a cup of tea.  
"June." She yawned and pulled the cup to rest between her hands. "Yours?"  
"Hiroto." He smiled and took a sip from his own cup. "Just the one bag?" He glanced at the duffle she'd dumped on the sofa. Noticing the frown she had given him he smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not judging. We get alot of travelers come through, alot of drifters too." June nodded, finding the will to keep opening her eyes slipping from her. "I'll go now. Drink your tea and sleep. The tea helps after a long day."  
"Thanks." She smiled as he left, dropping her keys on the table by the sofa along with the paperwork for the apartment which she had promised to do in the morning.

* * *

June crashed on the sofa, not bothering to pull out the bed, she didn't have the energy. The following morning, she headed into the main area of Tokyo, armed with her credit card. She brought new clothes, since she'd left the rest in Finland, food and some other basics. Since she'd slept till noon, it was well into the evening by the time she'd finished. As she was heading back, she noticed a number of cars speeding past her but brushed it off. Her last stop was a local convenience store for an absolute essential that she needed as soon as possible. But once again, her lack of language skills failed her. All she wanted was a first aid kit, but she hadn't a clue of how to say that.

"Um, _Iy_ something. Crap it." She cursed as the shop owner watched her from across the counter.  
"What are trying to ask for?" A loud female voice startled her from her thoughts and she turned to come face to face with a girl, maybe a little younger than herself.  
"A first aid kit."  
" _Iryo yohin isshiki_?" The shop owner pointed across the shop and June spotted the red plus sign.  
" _Arigato_." June smiled at the two and headed to pick up her product. As she turned, she found the girl had followed her.  
"You're English." She noted and she nodded. "Where are you from?"  
"Oxford." She lied, recalling her false passport identity.  
"I have a friend from... Brentford." She said the location with hesitation as though it were a new word for her.  
"Cool." June smiled as she headed to pay for the first aid kit. "Do you live around here?"  
"Yes, not far... You're new?"  
"I arrived yesterday." June slipped her purchase into one of her many bags as the two girls left the shop. "I'm June."  
"Reiko."  
"I'm going to stick my neck out here but I don't suppose you know of any jobs around here do you?"  
"Not without being fluent in Japanese." Reiko shrugged. "Sorry."

Reiko walked with June a little ways, telling her a few places around the nearby area she should visit until she stopped.

"I'm going this way." She gestured to the street to her left. "About the job you asked for... Do you know anything about cars?"  
"Only the basics." June shifted her weight from foot to foot, her bags growing heavier the longer she held them. "I'm more of a bike girl to be honest."  
"Hm." Reiko pulled a pen from her satchel bag along with a small notepad and scribbled something down. "Here. This is a garage that a friend owns. I know he's looking for someone to help out occasionally since one of the other girls is trying to focus of University. If you're interested go there and ask for Han."  
"That's brilliant. Thank you so much."  
"No problem. Bye, June."

Once at home, June placed the address beneath her keys so she wouldn't loose it and set to cooking herself some simple noodles. She showered and changed into a new set of pajamas before settling herself on a stool in the kitchen. She slid her seat over to in front of the stove, opening up her first aid kit on the counter. She turned on the hob, allowing it a few minutes to heat up. She had washed her hands already and all that was left to do was the hard part. She couldn't risk leaving evidence behind again. Placing a balled up cloth into her mouth she extended her pinky finger, held her breath and pressed her finger tip to the hot stove. The heat seared through the flesh, sending bolts of pain up her digit and into her arm. She bit down hard on the cloth which thankfully was muffling her groans of agony. Tears sprang up in her eyes as she finally ripped her skin from the boiling surface and immediatly shoved her hand beneath the cold tap, spitting out the cloth and taking gasping breaths.

"One down, nine to go." She whimpered, wrapping a bandage around her pinky and returning to her seat in front of the stove.

* * *

 _Puhutko englantia_ \- Do you speak English?  
 _Shabu-shabu_ is a Japanese dish featuring thinly sliced beef boiled in water.  
 _Nandeshou?_ \- What do you want?  
 _Watashi wa, heya o shite kudasai hitsuyo ga arimasu_ \- I need a room, please.  
 _Watashitachiha hoterude wanaidesu. Doko ka ni i~tsu?te_! - We're not a hotel. Go away!  
 _Watashi wa okane o motte kudasai_. - Please, I have money.  
 _Sobo_ \- Grandmother  
 _Iryo yohin isshiki_ \- A medical kit.  
 _Arigato_ \- Thank you.


	2. You'll Get Used To It

**Title -** _It's All In A Name_  
 **Chapter title -** _You'll Get Used To It_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama/Action_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Fast And The Furious franchise and it's characters or story lines in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the films._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2309_

 **A/n** \- _Chapters will get longer as the story progresses, xx Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Having burned off fingerprints makes living a little hard for a while. It hurt to pick things up, it hurt to wash, it hurt her just to touch things. But after a week, June could just about stand the pain with a healthy dose of pain killers. She visited a number of different stores in the immediate area in an attempt to find a job but as Reiko had said, no one would take her on with her lack of Japanese. She had been putting off going to the garage since she only knew the basics of cars and making them run. And when she'd wondered by the place one afternoon and saw the tricked out cars going in and out, she knew she didn't have the knowledge to work there. But, it seemed that she didn't have a choice anymore. She knew she couldn't keep using the credit card, it leaves a paper trail and if someone picked up on it, she'd be off to the next country again and she wasn't ready yet. She'd grown fond of Hirito and his Grandmother and she'd even ran into Reiko a couple more times at the convenience store.

With a sigh late Monday morning she finally admitted defeat, dressed, and got a cab to the garage. She made sure to look around the place, finding the exits, as she headed inside. At first she thought the place was empty until she noticed someone with their back to her, their head stuck under the hood of a car.

"Excuse me?" She called, loud enough so he could hear but not enough to startle. He stood up and turned, nodding at her presence.  
"Can I help you?" He asked.

June noted his american accent with a hint of something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He had long, black hair and dark piercing eyes that flickered between her and his hands as he pulled off a pair of now greasy latex gloves.

"I spoke to a girl last week, Reiko... She said that you might be looking to hire someone."  
"She told me to expect you a week ago." The man leant against the car, folding his arms and crossing one foot over the other. "She said your name was June."  
"Yeah. I assume you're Han?" He nodded and glanced over his shoulder at the car. "This is a 1974 Dodge Challenger. The right headlight needs replacing, as does the blown fuse and the oil needs changing."

Han stepped forward, handing June a fresh pair of latex gloves before dissapearing up the steps. For a moment June did nothing but stare at the gloves in her hand before finally she removed her jacket and bag, placing them on the workbench and got to work.

It probably took her longer than it would've taken anyone else but she got the job done. It also probably would've taken her less time had Han told her where all the tools were kept but she didn't see him for the rest of the time she was working. It wasn't until late afternoon that anyone spoke to her.

"Hey, get the job?" She turned to see Reiko and two boys approach the car.  
"I haven't the foggiest." She grumbled, pulling off her gloves as she spotted Han coming back down the stairs.  
"It means she has no idea." She heard the Asian boy explain to Reiko and June noticed his accent.  
"You're from England?" He nodded and June recalled her first conversation with Reiko. "You're the one from Brentford." Again, he nodded.  
"Reiko said you're from Oxford? Classy area."  
"Kind of." June shrugged as Han reached the group and began inspecting the car.  
"Good." He nodded, standing back up. "You're hired. You can work the weekdays whilst everyone else is at school."  
"Thanks." June smiled before realizing what he said. "You hire school kids?"  
"Not like what you're thinking, we're at College. Han just says school cause he's an old man." June chuckled at the boy, partially for the strong southern american drawl he spoke in.  
"Hell of an accent you've got."  
"You get used to it." Han smirked and headed back upstairs, turning once to add, "We open at nine thirty. Don't be late."

"You get used to Han too. I'm Sean by the way."  
"June."  
"And that's Earl." Sean's eyes widened as he had a sudden thought and turned to face the stairs. "Hey, Han! Are you heading to the races later?" After the returning shout of 'sure' Sean turned back to June. "You wanna tag along? You're part of the team now after all."  
"What races?" She frowned, picking up her jacket.  
"Street racing. We'll introduce you to the rest of the crew too."  
"Uh..." June thought about it. She usually stayed out of anything to extravagant through fear of being caught but she didn't want to let these guys down. Like Sean said, she's a part of the team now. "Sure, but I don't have a car."  
"Me and Earl can pick you up from the store at eight." Reiko offered.  
"Sounds good. See you later."

* * *

The races were not at all what June had been expecting. Reiko told her that racing cars on the streets wasn't exactly legal and so she had assumed that there would be a few people in a secluded area. But the packed out car park was another story. There were cars everywhere in the high rise car park, people bustling around and dancing to the music that people had playing through their speaker systems.

"You ok?" Earl asked at June stood by his car for a second, adjusting to the loud environment.  
"Yeah I'm alright. Just shocked."  
"You'll get used to it."  
"People keep saying that."

She ignored his laugh as the trio made their way through the crowds. They stopped by a green van and Twinkie introduced himself to June. He also pointed out Sean who was stood talking to Han with a girl by his side. She introduced herself as Neela, Sean's girlfriend. June stuck by the few people she knew, making idle conversation. She spoke mainly to Neela who told her she was studying to be a doctor.

As the night wore on, Sean eventually found himself in a race as everybody rushed up to the roof to watch. June allowed the rushing crowds to pass her, walking behind so as not to get crushed. She noticed Han with snacks in hand heading towards the elevators at a much slower pace than the rest and moved to walk beside him.

"Having fun?" He asked.  
"It's... Loud." He smirked at her honesty and offered her a chip. "No thanks."  
"So, it's not your scene huh?" He looked thoughtful as they entered an empty elevator. "What is your scene?"  
"I don't think I have one." She shrugged. "I prefer bikes to cars."  
"Can't drift on a bike." He wrinkled his nose in obvious disagreement.  
"I suppose. But bikes are easier to maneuver."  
"Depends who's driving."  
"What you think that you can get a car through bad traffic quicker than a bike?" June scoffed. "Cars are too big."  
"Like I said, it depends who's driving."

Han left the elevator and moved to stand with the group she now knew by name. She had a feeling that that wasn't the last she'd hear of that disagreement, especially since this new group were clearly big car enthusiasts. Petrol heads as she'd call them.

Soon enough Sean arrived in front of the crowd followed by his competitor who had somehow scraped the entire left hand side of his car. Twinkie laughed aloud at the damage as he bumped fists with Sean. Neela greeted him with a kiss before he went to collect his winnings. June watched the exchange between drivers with curiosity.

"What's he giving him? That's not money." She asked of no one in particular.  
"Pink slips." Earl answered. "Ownership of the car." He explained to her frown.  
"Why would Sean want a battered car when he already has a good one?" Han chuckled from beside her.  
"If it wasn't blaringly obvious you weren't from the racing scene before, it is now."  
"Hey, I'm just the kind of girl that likes logic, that's all."  
"Logic is winning that car in whatever condition it's in, fixing it up in the shop to either be better and use himself or to sell on."  
"Huh." June nodded. "That's actually pretty smart."  
"You sound suprised." Neela laughed. "We aren't all high school drop outs you know."

* * *

It had been three weeks since June's arrival in Tokyo and she still hadn't seen a trace of anyone looking for her. And she was happy to wait it out rather than jump the gun and leave early. She had friends here, good friends and she wasn't ready to go back to the airport just yet.

Reiko had grown close to June. Since their first meeting she had taken it upon herself to become June's personal Japanese teacher. June was an intelligent and skilled woman but one thing that had never come naturally to her, was languages. They were something she had always struggled with and so Reiko often found herself having to take breaks before she throttled the poor Brit. But still, June found her determination to teach her the language great and it was something she'd be forever thankful for.

Earl too had become close to her. It began as a novelty, having another British person in the group. They were always talking about London and things that they missed about home. Of course, Earl had no idea that June wasn't actually from Oxford but she knew a fair amount of her false home so she covered her tracks pretty well. Earl had a habit of making things up and trying to convince his Japanese and American friends that they were genuine English slang and now with June as his partner in crime, they had them all walking around speaking absolute nonsense.

Neela was like a sister to June. Even after such a short time of living in Tokyo she found that Neela trusted her and would often confide in her or ask for her advice. June had never had that sort of relationship with anyone before and so had been a little confused at first. But with Neela's warm smile and infectious laugh, she soon settled. June also decided that, whilst keeping the secrets she needed to keep, she could tell Neela everything else, which with suddenly being thrust into this new hectic world of racing, she was thankful for.

Twinkie was like a little brother she never wanted but in all the right ways. He was loud, he was rude and he was annoying. But she liked him anyway. He teased her accent and her lack of car knowledge but in return she imitated his accent in a lower voice and made fun of his lack of luck with the ladies recently. They were the bickering siblings that, fight as they may, if anyone else were to mess with them, they'd be there to back each other up, no questions asked.

Sean, despite being younger than June, acted like an older brother. He became protective of her at races if a man stared at her for too long and he was always making sure she was ok and that she was comfortable. June couldn't never understand why he treated her like that until Neela explained he was protective of all of his friends after some drama that happened when he first arrived. Neela had told her all about Sean's fight with Han's ex business partner and how Han had almost died. And after that story, June wasn't at all suprised by Sean's nature.

Han was something that was new to June. She didn't really know what to class him as. Was he her boss, her friend, her best friend, family? They were close, closer than most, without ever really having to talk for long. They just clicked when they were together. They worked well together, sharing jobs, Han teaching her the more complicated things as they went. There was still the on going discussion on cars vs bikes but both knew they weren't going to win. They were both strong willed and stubborn as hell, it was a stalemate as soon as it was mentioned. But they still spoke about it because it was a fun back and forth that had become tradition when they were both hunched over and engine whilst the others were studying. And on the flip side they could go an entire day without uttering a single syllable to each other but it didn't matter to them because they were simply happy when they were together.

When June wasn't in the garage, she'd be at the races standing by his side watching the others. And if not the races then on the mountains, Han using drifting as a way to insist that cars were better. _June would never admit that in that circumstance she actually agreed with him_. The longer she spent in Tokyo, the more time she spent with Han. At first she never questioned it, just accepted that she had new people in her life that she cared about. But one night at the races when someone who had raced Sean refused to hand over his pink slip, a fight broke out. Han intervened and tried to break it up but one of the guys pulled out a knife. June's heart jumped into her throat, the pounding deafening in her ears. Nothing happened, one of the guys friends convinced him it was a waste of time and they left. But it had made something blaringly obvious to June as Han and Sean returned to ask if she was ok. She was getting too attached.

* * *

_Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_


	3. I'm Not That Interesting

**Title -** _It's All In A Name_  
 **Chapter title -** _I'm Not That Interesting_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama/Action_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Fast And The Furious franchise and it's characters or story lines in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the films._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _5601 (That's more like it.)_

 **A/n -** _Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

She had been in Tokyo for six weeks when her countdown began. She knew they were close, she could feel it and she knew she should leave before they knew she was here but she couldn't. So she waited and the longer she did, the worse it got. She hacked systems and she asked for favors to give her a window. She had ten days to say goodbye.

* * *

 **Day 1:**  
June never did get used to the noise at the races. She only made the point of going to see the looks on her friends faces when they won. And because when they went to the parties at Han's after, she had become the one to take care of them. She never drank, she liked to have all of her senses. But one night, when Neela wasn't drinking since she had a lecture early in the morning, Twinkie and Han convinced her to have a couple of drinks. But one or two turned into three or four and then three of four turned into more and before she knew it she was slumped against Han on one of the sofas upstairs in the garage.

She closed her eyes, not used to seeing the world spinning around her. She didn't want to move, afraid she'd vomit on her shoes if she tried. Instead she settled for just leaning on Han and listening to him talk. She wasn't sure what he was rambling about at first, he had had quite alot of beer too and so she knew it wasn't her fuzzy brain that was making him not make sense. Eventually he grew quite, fiddling with the thin bracelet on June's wrist. It didn't hold any meaning, just something she found on a shopping trip with Reiko and Neela.

Han was always fiddling. With his food, his drink, his cars or the sleeves of his jackets. His nimble fingers were always doing something. June never questioned it, just accepted it as one of his quirks. The only time she'd ever seen his hands be still is when she caught him smoking at the back of the garage one afternoon. He had said he'd quit but sometimes he just needed one. Just one to calm him down. From then on she didn't need to wonder about his twitchy fingers, she knew.

"What happened to your hands?" He asked suddenly and she jerked her head to look at him, regretting the quick movement immediatly. "Your fingers..." She felt him run his fingertips across her own. His rough skin from working in the garage was a stark contrast to the smooth tips of her fingers. "Did you burn yourself?"  
"It's a long story."  
"You always say that."

She did always say that. Whenever one of the group asked about something significant. Why did she come to Tokyo? Is she planning on staying? What were you like as a kid? Where did you grow up? Her common excuse was 'it's a long story'. Everyone in the world knew that was code for 'I don't want to talk about it' but none of her friends pushed her into talking and she appreciated that.

"You know, you've been here for a month and a half and I don't know a thing about you." Han murmured, still fiddling with her hand.  
"Maybe I planned it that way."  
"Why?" There was a pause as she looked at him again, slower this time, their faces almost touching as she still leant her body against his. His hands stopped moving on hers as they stared at each other. June took a breath before she answered with a smirk.  
"It's a long story."

* * *

 **Day 2:**  
Neela loved spending time with Sean and her friends, but she also wanted to get her PhD in two years time and she couldn't do that without studying. In an attempt to get the best of both worlds, she began taking bits of her work to the garage. Reiko would help by quizzing her on different topics but on this particular evening it seemed she just couldn't get her brain to work. In frustration, she threw her textbook on the ground and headed down to the work area where everyone else was gathered around. Neela couldn't help but smile when she heard Han and June's usual disagreement taking place. This time Sean and Twinkie were backing Han up.

"You know this is an unfair fight?" She smiled as she joined the group.  
"Neela, help me out here." June pleaded.  
"I'd love too, girl power and all that, but I've never ridden a motorcycle." The boys all chuckled as June pouted.  
"Shouldn't you be studying?" She asked.  
" _Should_ be. Nothings going in."  
"Show me." June instructed, gesturing for Neela to head back to the sofa. There she showed June the pages of text that she had two days to memorize.  
"I always learnt block texts by writing it out." June recalled. "Get some paper and just write out he bits you need to remember."  
"How many times?"  
"Over and over until you don't need to look at the text book to write it again."  
"Thanks, June." Neela smiled, pulling out a new notepad. "With you around I just might become a doctor after all."  
"You're gonna be a doctor and you're gonna be great." June smiled. "And one day, when I'm old and grey you're going to be cleaning up after me and my senility."

* * *

 **Day 3:**  
"You know, for the man who says he knows nothing about me, I don't know a whole lot about you either." June commented as she leant against the bumper of a car Han was working on.  
"I'm not that interesting." He mumbled, never taking his eyes from the engine.  
"Bull _shit_." He smirked at her outburst as she munched on a candy bar. "You're not from Japan but you've lived her for a while. Long enough to set up your own business and make strong connections with people. Enough to get a reputation. I mean... I've never seen you race and yet no one ever challenges you cause they seem to know that they wouldn't win. You've got a past, Han and I'm gonna find out about it."  
"Good luck with that Miss Marple." He chuckled and leant against the car beside her, pulling the candy from her hand and taking a bite. "You tell me yours I'll tell you mine."  
"There's nothing to tell." June shrugged. "It's all, shitty families and travelling. Nothing interesting."  
"Bullshit." Han echoed her earlier words. "You're a crappy liar."  
"Actually I'm a great liar." She retorted finishing the candy and tossing the wrapper in the trash can. "And I'm a great mechanic. Thanks to you."  
"You're alright."

* * *

 **Day 4:**  
Another of Han's parties and another day that Twinkie was having no luck with the women. Sure they flirted and they danced but that was as far as it ever went. June thought he was coming on a little too strong and so when he headed to the bar for a drink she decided to offer a little advice.

"Have you ever thought of flirting with one girl at a time rather than a group?"  
"Where's the fun in that?" Twinkie laughed as June shook her head.  
"The fun in that is when you get back to your place." He stared at her until she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manor, almost making him spit his drink out.  
"Alright, alright." He shook his head. "Which one?"  
"Well, which one do you like the most?"  
"There's Etsuko." He shrugged, nodding his head to a girl in the far corner, dancing by herself. Her hair had been dyed a deep plum purple and as she danced she seemed to have no care in the world for anyone around her.  
"She's pretty." June smiled. "I have to admit, I'm shocked. She's the only girl in here you haven't tried to flirt with tonight."  
"Didn't wanna make it awkward. We have Chem together and she usually sits near me in the lecture hall." Twinkie finished his drink and straightened up.  
"Twink... Be nice."  
"I'm always nice."  
"I mean.. Don't go in so strong and flirty. Make her laugh, have a dance and just go slow." June punched his shoulder. "Make her feel like you haven't spent tonight flirting with everyone else."  
"A'ight." Twinkie gave a wide grin before heading off for Etsuko.

"You're a miracle worker." Neela spoke from behind her as she and Han arrived at the bar. "Twinkie has been pining over her for weeks."  
"No way! Twinkie doesn't pine over girls."  
"Really? Look at him." June followed Neela's pointed finger and sure enough, Twinkie was listening avidly to every word Etsuko said.  
"Christ." She laughed, leaning back on the bar as Han moved to stand on her other side. "I think his eyes are twinkling."  
"I think he has a boner." Han chuckled as June hit him in the chest. Neela dissapeared, finding Sean and leaning up to kiss him, pressing her chest against his on the process. "Speaking of boners." Han nodded at the couple as Sean's hands slipped down Neela's back to cup her rear.  
"You're such a man." June shook her head and turned back to face the bar. "So come on, Mr Cool... Who puts sparkles in your eyes?"  
"I don't get sparkles, I get bo-"  
"You say boners one more time I'm gonna throw my drink on you." Han held his hands up in defense but couldn't wipe the smile from his face.  
"And you?"  
"Please." June scoffed, taking a long gulp of her drink. "If I let sparkles blind me I'd never move on."

* * *

 **Day 5:**  
Sundays usually consisted of everyone in the group slowly working in the shop until they gave up completely when their hangovers refused to let them work. June was always the last one working, apart from when Han and Twinkie got her drunk on Wednesday. Sometimes one or two of the group would take it in turns to lend a hand but mostly, June didn't mind working alone. It allowed her to fully concentrate on the task at hand without making idle conversation. It was part of the reason why Han was her favorite person to work with and just to spend time with. He didn't feel the need to fill every silence with mindless words. Although on that Sunday afternoon, he couldn't stop asking questions and June knew it was part of his mission to find out more about her.

"What about your parents?" He asked, fiddling with a handful of fuses.  
"What about them?"  
"Do they know you're in Tokyo?"  
"Doubtful." She snorted. "I don't know them." Not strictly a lie.  
"Hm." He hummed, swapping the fuses for his bag of candy. "Any siblings?"  
"Nope." She sighed, reaching for a lamp to light up the bottom of the engine.  
"Ok. So no family?" June shook her head, the loose ponytail on the back of her head slipping slightly. Han paused for a moment as he tossed a piece of candy into his mouth. "What's June short for? Or is it just June?"  
"Juniper." She glanced at Han out of the corner of her eye. noticing the corners of his mouth twitch.  
"Juniper?" He repeated. June stood straight forgetting the engine as she eyed the taller man.  
"Yes." She folded her arms across her chest in the most defiant manner she could manage. "Problem?"  
"No, it's uh... It's a lovely name." He snorted and June smacked his chest but she couldn't help but laugh along with him.  
"Why do you think I stick to June?" She shook her head and turned back to the engine. "What's you full name anyway, _Han Solo_?"  
"No. But that's make a good alias if I ever need one."

* * *

 **Day 6:**  
Reiko and Earl were the strangest couple June had ever come across. They were constantly arguing and making jabs at each other. At first, June had been concerned but when she mentioned it to Neela, she just told her to watch them when they thought they were alone. And so she did, peeping over the balcony at the garage one evening she caught the two in the sweetest encounter she'd seen them in since she arrived in Tokyo.

Earl was sat on the workbench with Reiko standing in front of him, in between his legs. A laptop was to their side and Reiko was tapping something into it and mumbling things to Earl. He didn't seem to be paying attention though. Instead he was staring straight at Reiko, his hand fiddling with her long hair. She sighed as she tried to get him to pay attention but he cut her off mid scolding with a sweet, chaste kiss. Reiko smiled, blushed a little and continued on.

On Monday afternoon, when everyone returned to the garage after school, Reiko had decided to quiz June on her Japanese. She was refusing to talk to her unless it was Japanese.

"How long have you and Earl been together?" She asked, huffing when Reiko ignored her. "Fine." She thought hard to all of the things Reiko and the other had taught her. " _Dono kurai anata ga issho ni natte imasu_?" Reiko looked suprised at June's smug face. "I have been practicing y'know."  
" _Rokukatsuki_."  
"That's... Han how many months is that?"  
"I'm Korean." He didn't even bother to look up from his magazine.  
"Yeah but you speak the lingo."  
"How much you gonna pay me?" He smirked.  
"I'll buy you chips for the next week."  
"Six months."  
"Wow." June looked back at Reiko who was scowling at Han, who in return was pretending she wasn't there. "You argue like you've been married for six years." Han laughed earning another glare.  
"Wanker." Reiko spat.  
"Earl has got to stop teaching you English swear words." June shook her head as she stretched. "You're cute together. Well, when you think no one can see you anyway."

* * *

 **Day 7:**  
June always thought that falling for someone would be how she'd seen it in the movies. Stolen glances, kisses in the rain, slow dancing. All of the cheesy, stereo typical plot lines she'd seen time and time again. But it wasn't. She fell for Han without even realizing it. She hadn't planned on it, she hadn't wanted it, in fact she actively tried not to get close to anyone in fear of it. But there was something about Tokyo that made her forget her fears and her guarded walls. Something about Han.

It wasn't any special moment that made her realize just how deep she'd gotten herself. Tuesday morning, working in the shop alone since Han was running an errand. However when he got back at around half eleven, he was in a truck and was wearing a big grin when he jumped out. When she noticed she stopped working and headed to the vehicle with a curious gaze.

"What are you up to, Solo?"  
"I got a surprise for you." He smiled. "Not to keep, it's just a job but I figured you'd like to do it."  
"What?" She frowned but couldn't hide the giddy smile his words gave her. "You smiling makes me nervous."  
"Turn around." She did as he said, listening to the sounds of him taking something from the back of the van.  
"Can I turn back yet?" She asked, the urge to peek overwhelming.

There was silence and some more noise behind her before Han tapped her shoulder. Turning she saw the most beautiful bike she'd ever seen. There was a dent in the tank cover and the front wheel rim was bent outta shape but she was gorgeous.

"I have to admit, I'm tempted to take it and run."  
"You gotta fix it first or you'll literally be running." Han smirked.  
"No one should own a bike if they're going to let this happen." She ran her hand over the dent.  
"You like it?"  
"I love it." She smiled and gripped the handlebars, pulling the bike onto it's rear wheel and guiding it around to the back of the garage.  
"Does this mean I have to finish the Camaro?" Han gestured to the car she'd been tending to all morning.  
"You can't bring me a bike and expect me not to drop everything for her."  
"Her?"  
"She's clearly a lady, look at her curves."

An hour or so later, June decided to take a break from the bike. She headed up to the kitchen making herself a peppermint tea and grabbing a soda for Han. As she headed back into the main working area she stopped on the stairs. Han was leant over the Camero, his hair falling into his face. As June moved closer, she noticed his furrowed brown and the intense look in his dark eyes. And that was her wake up call. Like she'd been struck by lightning she almost dropped the drinks, a small 'oh' getting caught in her throat. As though sensing her presence Han turned his head to look at her, noticing the soda in her hand. He reached out to take it, a small smile on his lips as he uttered a thank you. She passed it silently, climbing onto a nearby stool and watching as he pulled off one latex glove to crack the can open.

"Tired of the bike already?" He asked.  
"No. Just... Needed a break." He voice was quiet when she spoke and the frown on her face didn't leave.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah... Just thinking."  
"About anything important?"  
"No." She lied, shaking off the feeling his gaze was giving her. "Just thinking about how I can get away with stealing Daisy."  
"Daisy?"  
"The bike. I named her."

Han laughed but June returned to her thoughts as she sipped her tea. She didn't noticed Twinkie pull into the garage nor the concerned look Han was giving her. All she could think about was how she'd somehow fallen for this man and yet she had to leave. Especially now. There was no way she was willing to stay and risk putting him or the others in danger. It wasn't worth it. She'd take her ten day window and she'd be gone. It was for the best.

* * *

 **Day 8:**  
Surprisingly, Sean was the first of the group to notice. He had no lectures on Wednesday and since everyone else was at school, he decided to help out in the shop. He helped June finish the new tank cover for the bike and was helping her fit it to the frame when he mentioned it.

"You love him don't you?" He asked, not bothering to lower his voice.  
"Who?" June discreetly glanced at Han who was talking to a customer just outside of the door.  
"Han." Sean smirked. "It's obvious so don't try and deny it."  
"Nothings obvious." She murmured. "He's just-"  
"A friend? That's the biggest lie I've ever heard." He laughed. "Admit it."  
"There's nothing to admit."  
"Bullshit."  
"What's bullshit?" Han asked as he returned, a set of keys in hand.  
"Nothing." June glared at Sean. "New job?"  
"Yeah, he wants the engine completely remodeling."  
"Big job." Sean bit the side of his cheek as June made a point of not looking at Han. "It'll take all of us. When does the guy want it by?"  
"Two weeks... June you alright?"  
"Fine." She snapped, regretting it as soon as she saw the shock on Han's face and the smirk on Sean's. "Sorry..."  
"What did you do to her?" Han frowned at Sean, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Me? I didn't do nothing." Sean held his hands up in defense. "I just told her the truth and she didn't like it." He walked off, chuckling to himself the whole way.  
"Would you be pissed if I stabbed him with a screwdriver?"  
"Yeah, I need him for this job." He fiddled with the keys as he stared at her. She knew he was looking and refused to meet his gaze. "What's the truth?"  
"Not important." She turned away from him, concentrating on her work completely, only relaxing when she finally heard his footsteps move away.

* * *

 **Day 9:**  
Thursday morning she packed her usual essentials into her rucksack, cleaned her apartment and had breakfast with Hiroto and his Grandmother who she now new as Mai. As she left she slipped a letter into their mail slot, knowing that Mai wouldn't find it until the following morning. She delivered letters to Reiko, Earl, Twinkie, Sean and Neela's houses two, having written on the top that they weren't to be opened until the following day. She knew none of them would be home till late tonight anyway since everyone was putting in overtime at the garage as much as they could manage to get this new car done as soon as possible. She had a letter for Han too, but she'd leave that at the garage before she left. She knew he was the most likely to ask questions. She arrived at the garage at ten, thirty minutes late.

"You're late." Han called as she entered.  
"Sorry boss." She smirked. "It is the first time since I started though so be nice."  
"Second." Han ran a hand through his hair and June mentally cursed the minute flutter in her heartbeat. "You didn't work till the afternoon last Thursday."  
"That's your fault, you got me drunk." She placed her bag on one of the sofas and headed to the kitchen to make herself a drink. Han followed her in, leaning his hip on the counter as she waited for the water to boil. "What are you gonna take a half hour out of my wages?"  
"No." Han smirked, reaching and pulling a bag of candy from a cupboard. "I spoke to Sean last night."  
"Ok." June busied herself with her tea. "He told me what you spoke about."  
"Sean's deluded." She sighed.  
"Really?" Han cocked his head to the side as he watched her, amusement clear in his eyes. "He seemed pretty sure of himself."  
"He's American of course he did."

June brushed passed him, taking her tea into the garage. Han followed closely behind her. It irritated her, being able to see his cocky posture out of the corner of her eye as she pretended to read a magazine. Part of her wanted to slap him but the other part wanted to say 'yes, Sean was telling the truth' just to see what he'd do. But she stayed silent.

"I know Sean was lying, June. I'm just winding you up." He said eventually, once they begun work. "It's pretty easy to do when you know how." She missed the look he had in his eyes and she would've been thankful for that. If she'd seen it she would've told him with no hesitation.  
"When you've had alot of practice." She countered with a shake of her head.

* * *

 **Day 10:**  
She had stayed at the garage that night, having everything she needed in her bag. She made the excuse of not being tired and wanting to work on the car as much as she could. She worked until late and then crashed on the sofa. She awoke early, as she had been trained to do as a teenager, and stretched out her limbs. Han was snoring beside her and she did her best to restrain herself from brushing the hair from his eyes. She stood quietly, slipping on her boots and picking up her bag. She left Han's letter on the table in front of him before sneaking down into the garage.

She didn't want to betray Han like this but she needed transport and she knew the closest airports would be looking for her. She took the keys to one of Han's own cars rather than a clients. She didn't need him to get into shit with his customers. The car she took was a white 1964 Pontiac GTO. She chuckled a little when she remembered that the only reason she knew the make and model was because Han and Sean had been drilling it into her for weeks. It wasn't the most subtle of cars, nor did it have the best engine but it would do. It ran smooth and it was fast enough to get out of Tokyo. As she climbed in she felt like she should have hydraulics bumping the car like Twinkie had told her about. Ignoring her wandering mind she started the car, pulling out of the garage as fast as she could manage, knowing that the noise would've woken Han.

* * *

Neela woke up early so she and Sean could go to breakfast together and she was almost out of the door when she remembered the letter than she'd found last night with the instructions not to open till today. She sat down on her sofa and quickly tore it open. Once she'd finished she headed for the garage, texting Sean on her way.

_Dear Neela,_

_I'm sorry to have to say this through a letter rather than in person, but I'm leaving. I can't explain why and I don't know how long for but right now it's better for everyone if I leave. I've wrote to the others to explain. I wish I had the guts to say it to your face._   
_I just wanted to say thank you so much for the past six weeks. You've been like a sister to me and you've given me some great advice. I will never ever forget the things you've done for me and I promise I will come back as soon as I can. I just don't know when that'll be yet._   
_Promise me you'll keep studying. You better have that Phd next time I see you._

_Sorry._   
_Love, June._   
_xx_

* * *

Reiko opened her letter over breakfast with her parents and they knew, just from the look on her face, that something bad had happened. When she got up to run out the door, they knew it was one of her friends.

_Dear Reiko,_

_I'm half tempted to write this in Japanese just to make you happy but I know half of it wouldn't make any sense. I'm leaving Tokyo. That's kind of blunt but I know you hate it when people drag things out. I can't explain, I just have to go away for a while._   
_I'm writing to say thank you for helping me out that first night in the store. If you hadn't of helped me I'd never have got a job or found the friends that I did. And I never would've got that medical kit. I promise that when I come back I'll be fluent in Japanese as long as you make sure Earl teaches you more English slang. And stay with him too, he loves you alot._   
_I'll see you when I can, Reiko-Chan. (Did I use that right?)_

_Love, June._   
_xx_

* * *

Sean got a text from Neela and for a moment he panicked that he had forgotten their breakfast date but all the text said was 'read your letter'. It took him a while to figure out what she meant but eventually he remembered. Once he'd read the letter in full he was in his car and heading for the garage.

_Dear Sean,_

_Out of everyone I feel like you'll understand this the most when I say that I'm leaving. I can't explain, not yet. I know you moved around alot for getting into trouble and lets just make this easier and say that this is a similar sort of thing._   
_I just wanted to say thanks. You've been the best big little brother anyone could ever want and I'm not just saying that. You wind me up but you make me happy too and I love that. Now, Mr Country, whilst I'm gone you've got to promise me to look after everyone else. I know you already do, but double up alright? I know for a fact you're capable. I'll be back as soon as I can but who knows when that'll be._

_Love, June._   
_xx_

_P.S You we're right, just don't tell Han. There's no point now._

* * *

Twinkie didn't open his letter until being woken up by multiple texts from the group. He read it twice, just to be sure he hadn't misread it and once he had, he was racing to the garage.

_Dear Twinkie,_

_I know you prefer people to be upfront about everything but some stuff is just too hard to say. I'm leaving for a while. I don't know when I'll be back._   
_I hope everything works out for you and Etsuko, she seems like a really nice girl. I think she's a good influence on you. Look out for everyone for me, as you always do and please for the love of god, be careful who you're selling stuff to. I don't think I need to remind you of the time you almost tried to sell trainers to one of the Yakusa. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Love, June._   
_xx_

* * *

Earl picked up his letter and stuffed it into his pocket so he could run for the tube. He opened it up mid lecture, leaving halfway through once he'd read it.

_Dear Earl,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this through a letter but I have to leave for a while. I don't know when I'll be back._   
_Thanks for being such a great friend to me since I arrived in Tokyo. It was nice to have another Brit around, especially when Reiko refuses to speak English. Take care of her for me, she's a great girl. But obviously you know that. I'll see you when I can. And I'll bring back some English food, just so we can have some home comforts._

_Love, June._   
_xx_

* * *

When Han woke up to the noise of an engine, he was expecting to find June beside him, so when he found the empty spot where she had been he sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he couldn't see anyone in the garage he glanced into the kitchen but she wasn't there either and when he checked her bag was gone too. He shrugged, thinking she'd headed home to shower or change and moved to get himself a coffee. It wasn't until he sat back down that he noticed the letter.

_Dear, Han_

_This letter isn't going to make a whole lot of sense so I'm just going to jump straight into it. I have to leave and I honestly don't know when I'll be able to come back. I know you're probably wondering why and you're going to hate me for this but, it's a long story. I wish I could tell you, I honestly do but I can't. Not yet. I promise I'll come back and explain everything one day._   
_I'm writing this really to say thank you. For the job, for being my best friend, for everything really. Aside from your misguided opinion on bikes vs cars you're one of the greatest guys I've met. Don't let that go to your head. Please promise me you'll take care of everyone and make sure they finish school. And take care of yourself, you aren't always good at that._   
_I'm not going to drag this out longer than I have to, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be back. I have to come back, I stole your car. Sorry about that, I owe you one._

_See you soon._   
_Love, June._   
_xx_

_P.S Since I'm leaving I might as well be honest, the only time I agree cars are better is when we go drifting. Tell anyone and I'll come back just to kill you. x_

* * *

Neela was the first to arrive at the garage, finding Han sat on the sofa with the letter open on the table in front of him. His coffee sat beside it, cold and untouched. She sat beside him, unsure of what to say or do to comfort the older man. Sean arrived a little while later just as Reiko was heading up the steps. Han hadn't said a word yet and Neela was still stressing over what to say.

"You alright, Han?" Sean asked. As much as he had teased June, he could see her feelings were reciprocated. That wasn't something Han had ever done before, falling for someone. And so now, Sean couldn't begin to imagine how he felt. "I'm sure she had a good reason." Han nodded, still silent.

He felt numb, like this wasn't really happening to him. It wasn't until he was surrounded by the others and their solemn expressions that he really accepted it. They all sat around on the sofas and Neela made everyone a drink, throwing away Han's cold coffee and getting him a fresh cup. Twinkie put a sign out front that said they were closed for the day for family business.

"Does anyone have any idea why she's gone." Neela asked.  
"She had her secrets." Han said at last. "She arrived out of nowhere with no excuse for being here and now she's taken off so abruptly... I think she's running from something."  
"Yeah. She never would tell us anything about her past." Twinkie agreed.  
"But, she said she'd come back." Earl frowned. "Do you think she meant it?" It was silent as no one dared answer. They didn't want to be too hopeful incase she didn't, but they didn't want to doubt their friend either.  
"She'll be back." Han nodded with determination. "She owes me a car and a weeks worth of chips."

* * *

_Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_


	4. Family Makes You Sloppy

**Title -** _It's All In A Name_  
 **Chapter title -** _Family Makes You Sloppy_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama/Action_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Fast And The Furious franchise and it's characters or story lines in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the films._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2045_

**A/n -** _If you have the time could you please leave a review so I know if people are enjoying or not. Thanks xxx_

* * *

June's first drive took around 14 hours in total. The first part took around six hours and took her to Osaka when she slept for a little while in the car, picked up some food and drink and made a few phone calls. The second part of the drive took around 8 and a half hours and left her in Nagasaki. There she found a hotel to stay in before she got her flight in a few days.

Back in Tokyo, Han's garage was over run with cops. Han and the gang were being forced to stay against the wall whilst armed police guarded them. When their commanding officer had finished he moved to speak to them. He was a giant of a man, dark skinned and bald headed and moved with military precision.

"Alright, I know she was here." He spoke, looking between the group. "Where is she now?" When no one spoke he moved closer, using his size and height to intimidate them. "You got five seconds before I start using my hands."  
"She took off." Han spoke up, staring intently at the tattooed man. "Three days ago, she stole a bike and took off." He forced a waver into his voice, making sure he sounded scared. Truth was he was scared but not for himself. These kids trusted Han and this was the second time they were in deep shit. And now he understood why June was running, he'd run from this giant too.

The group heard the lie but forced themselves not to react as the officer stared them down. He nodded and glanced at Han who gulped and looked to the floor.

"Hobbs, she's probably long gone from Japan by now." One of his men spoke up. "I'll put a search out for the bike. What model was it?"  
"A Yamaha V-Max." Han lied.  
"Details?" Hobbs demanded. "Colour, imperfections, reg?"  
"I don't remember the reg." He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "It was a dark blue colour but it was almost brand new. She just fixed it up."  
"Won't the registration be in your records?"  
"No, it wasn't from a client. June was fixing it up for herself." Han pushed his hair back as he looked at Hobbs.  
"Look, June turned up in Tokyo with no explanation. She never told us anything about her past. She was secretive but we never really questioned it..." Sean finally spoke up. "Like Han said, she took off a few days ago."  
"She didn't say why?" Asked one of Hobbs' men.  
"No. We all worked late in the garage and then the next morning, June was gone. Haven't heard from her since."

Hobbs moved off to speak to one of his men before dismissing the rest of them. Before he left himself, he turned back to the group with a cold glare.

"I find out your lying, I'll come back for all of you."

* * *

From Nagasaki, June flew to LA. She'd been before but that was why she went. They wouldn't expect her to return to anywhere she'd been before. For a few days she was fine, but when the ache in her chest got to much, she drove around the city until she caught wind of a race. She thought it was funny how before Tokyo, she'd never knew of street racing but now, her ears seemed to seek out any signs of it independent to her own mind.

For once she was thankful for the noise. It distracted her from her memories that were still too fresh to think on for too long. There was someone there at the races, someone who looked at her too long, like he knew her face too well. She left the race, the man following close behind. She went to her hotel to pick up her bag but he followed her in. He kicked the lock of her door in and she knew she'd have to fight. She was eight floors up, the window wasn't an option.

She placed the backpack on her shoulders and turned to face the man. He was tall and fairly built with blonde hair. He held himself better than a street fighter so she knew he had training of some kind. It wasn't until he pulled out a badge as they stared across the room at each other that she realized he was just a cop. Before he could shove his badge back in his pocket she had ran forward and jumped, kicked her feet at his chest and neck before she landed on the ground on her back. He fell too, caught unaware as she jumped to her feet and raced for the elevator. The doors were almost closed as he slipped through them, shoving her against the back wall with enough force to crack the mirrored glass. The elevator began to move as the two fought, aiming kicks and punches as well as they could within the small space.

When the elevator shuddered to a halt they both stopped and when the lights went out, June couldn't help but let out an exasperated laugh.

"Stuck in a lift with a cop... This is fucking fantastic."

She slumped onto the floor as the back up power flickered on, a dim light illuminating the room. The cop used the emergency button speaking quickly to a woman through the speaker. It was going to be a while until the fire department could come and get them out.

"This is what I get for choosing a cheap hotel." June muttured as she stretched out her legs. The cop sat down opposite her.  
"I'm taking you in as soon as we're out of here." June laughed at him as he scowled.  
"No you're not."  
"Oh yeah? Why not?"  
"Cause I'm too good for you to get me." It was silent for a while before she spoke again. "How does a regular cop know me anyway? I thought I'd moved up to military status."  
"I'm a detective." He corrected and June made a sarcastic face of false impression. "You've been here before so we know your face. Sloppy move coming back, June."  
"Yeah." She smiled and shook her head. "Family can make you sloppy." For a second, the cops eyes softened.  
"Family?"  
"Yeah." She shrugged, knowing that as soon as the doors were open she'd be long gone anyway. "Tokyo was good for me but Hobbs found me. I couldn't risk staying for them."  
"I get that."  
"Do you?" June sighed and pulled out her phone, holding it discreetly at the side of her leg so the cop couldn't see. "What's you're name anyway? Since we'll be here for a while."  
"Brian." He answered, eyes distant. "Brian O'Connor."

She tapped in his name, sending it to her contact. A few minutes later she pretty much had his entire life story in her e-mails.

"Brian O'Connor." She repeated and he turned his head to look at her. "Spent some time in juvie for boosting cars... Bla bla bla... Oh." She smirked and looked up at him. "You let a guy go two years ago."  
"Give me you're phone."  
"No." She shoved the device back into her pocket and he sat back, clearly too frustrated to argue with her. "Why'd you let him go? Undercover case gone wrong?"  
"Yeah." He nodded, clenching his jaw. "I got too close. He became family."  
"Shitty when that happens huh?"

For a little while they spoke in a civilized manor, finding common ground in their chosen families. Neither of them spoke names, not fully trusting of each other. When Brian asked about her past, she couldn't look him in the eye. But she told him the basics. He already knew alot, he was a cop after all. But he didn't know the truth. He didn't know her side. He didn't know that it wasn't her choice. When she'd done, the voice of the woman at the hotel reception came through to say that the fire department were heading to the fourth floor where the elevator had dropped to. They'd be out in no time. Brian jumped up, quickly glancing up at the panel over head.

"Come on."  
"What?" June climbed to her feet, preparing her self to run. Brian paused, glancing back at her.  
"You can get out up here. You haven't got long though, once they get us out of here they'll have this thing running again. There'll be steps on the side and they'll lead back up to the next floor. Take the stairs and then you're on your own. I can keep the cops off you for a couple hours but you've gotta leave LA. Go someplace new."  
"I don't get why you're helping me."  
"Not all cops are good guys. I learned that a while ago so I'm helping you get out."

He opened up the hatch and bent slightly, lifting June up so she could climb through. She turned back before he could replace the hatch as they heard the fire men calling through the doors to reassure them that they'd soon be free.

"Give me your phone." She said and he did so quickly, knowing it'd take longer to argue. She hurriedly punched something in and handed it back.  
"My numbers under J. I owe you one, cop."

* * *

Jamaica, Kingston. That was where June went after LA. She once met a woman back in England, Sonya, who was originally from Kingston and told June to go and visit one day. Back then, Sonya had believed June was on a gap year and going travelling. She stayed in Trenchtown for a while before moving over to Jack's Hill. She liked Jamaica, she met a lovely woman called Olive who nicknamed her ' _white troll_.' June knew she didn't mean it in an offensive way and became quite accustomed to the name.

She went from Kingston to Puerto Rico, then to Argentina. After a close call with Hobbs she traveled further, landing in Thailand within a few days. She skipped towns every other week and changed cities every three. Countries changed as she felt the heat of the cops biting at her ankles. She was tempted to visit Korea, to learn a little about Han's heritage but she knew she'd bring up memories that she was beginning to suppress and so avoided the country completely.

She had to leave Han's car in Spain after a cop chased her in it. She took it to a storage unit and hired one out under a false name. She had to go to three different races before she managed to win a new one. She really was better on a bike.

It was almost a year and a half since Tokyo when she received a phone call from an unknown number. Her heart hammered in her chest as she wondered about answering. It could be one of Hobbs guys, hoping to get a trace but then she knew he would've had to have found her contact to get that number. She waited until the call cut off and called her guy. He was still alive and well and hadn't been bothered by any law enforcement in a while. She took a plunge and called the number back. It rang a few times before a deep voice answered.

"Who is this?" She demanded, breath hitching as she waited for an answer.  
"It's Brian. Brian O'Connor."  
"Who?" She frowned, racking her brain for the name.  
"LA. We got stuck in an elevator together."  
"Is this about the favor I owe you?" She sighed, running a hand through her hair, frowning when her fingers got tangled in the knots.  
"Yeah. I need your help on a job."  
"Alright."  
"Really?" He sounded shocked at the lack of questioning and arguing.  
"I don't go back on my word and I owe you." She shrugged despite the fact that he couldn't see her. "Besides I should be skipping town soon anyway. But if I get to you and this is some trick, I will kill you." She heard him laugh a little through the line. "Where are you?"  
"Rio. I'll text you the address."  
"When do you need me?"  
"When can you get here?"  
"Send me the address and I'll get the next flight out."

 


	5. You Never Get Over Your First Love

**Title -** _It's All In A Name_  
 **Chapter title -** _You Never Get Over Your First Love_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama/Action_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Fast And The Furious franchise and it's characters or story lines in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the films._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2254_

 

_If you have the time could you please leave a review so I know if people are enjoying or not. Thanks xxx_

* * *

When June arrived at the address Brian had sent her she headed straight inside. It was some sort of old auto barn, left abandoned and rotting for years. She parked beside a black car that she tried to guess the model of but her car knowledge had dwindled over the past year and a half. She watched through the tinted windows of her newly won Ford Mustang GT. She could see two black guys who had glanced in the cars direction, mid argument with two guys who she assumed to be local. In front of them she could make out a woman, tall and with a bike to the side of her. Beside her there was someone else but the other men were blocking them out. Deciding to greet the people who were obviously going to be her new team for the foreseeable future, she picked up her tea from the cup holder and climbed from the car.

"Oh thank goodness." The woman spoke as she eyed June with a small smile. "I was beginning to think I'd be overrun with testosterone." She moved over to meet June halfway. "I'm Giselle." She greeted as June tried to locate her accent.  
"June." She smiled. "What accent is that?"  
"Israeli."  
"Hey baby girl." The taller of the two black men moved forward with a wide grin as Giselle stepped back, still surveying June in silence. "I'm Roman Pierce." June held out her hand to shake his, a little taken aback when he bent to kiss her hand instead. June pulled her hand away with a frown.  
"Don't do that again." She put a warning tone into her voice, ensuring she didn't have to begin to explain what would happen if he did.  
"This man has no way with the women, ignore him. I'm Tej."  
"June." She nodded and turned to the two that she presumed were Brazilian. "And you guys?"  
"I'm Santos, this is Leo."  
"You local?"  
"No, we're from the Dominican Republic, chica."  
"My bad."

June stepped past them to greet the person she had yet to see only for her breath to catch in her throat when her eyes finally fell on him. Han was smirking, having been watching her since she climbed from the car. He too had been shocked at first, but he'd had chance to shake it off as she greeted the others. Part of her wanted to hug him, spew out some form of an apology but it seemed that she'd forgotten how legs work.

"I'm not local either." He spoke first since June was at a loss for words.  
"No shit." She finally spoke, noticing the bag of chips in his hand. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was just gonna ask you the same thing." He shrugged. "Actually, I have alot of questions for you."  
"Yeah I bet." She bit her lip, stepping forward to steal a chip from his packet, their eyes never leaving each others gaze.  
"You two know each other?" Giselle asked.  
"Tokyo." Han answered. "She stole my car."

Before June could think of something to say in reply, they heard another voice come from behind them. The group followed the sound to see three others. June knew Brian but the other man and the woman, she had yet to meet.

"So I see you've met each other." Said the taller, bald headed man as the rest of the group moved forward to greet each other. June hung back, these people seemed to be family whereas she just owed the cop a favor.

"Hey, June." Brian greeted her with a smile as he gently pushed her back into the group. "June, this is Dom, the guy I let go and Mia, my girl." June smiled at each of them. "Dom, Mia... This is the June. She's..." Brian faltered unsure of how to explain how the two of them knew each other.  
"Skilled." June filled in. "We met when he was a cop in LA. He let me go when he should've arrested me."  
"You makin' that a habit O'Connor?" Dom chuckled and June joined him ignoring the burn of Han's stare on the side of her head.

* * *

After Dom and Brian explained the job to the newly formed crew, everyone headed off to one of Reyes' cash houses to make the first attack on the money. After it was done the group split up to go to separate cash houses and wait until the money was moved and find out where they were moving it too. June went with Giselle, both of them climbing into her car.

"What bike is that anyway?" June asked as they waited across from the cash house.  
"Ducati." Giselle answered.  
"Nice." June hummed. "I miss bikes."  
"You don't like cars?"  
"They're ok. Bikes are my first love though and you know what they say about your first love."  
"You never get over it." Giselle smiled with a chuckle.

They spoke for a little about where they're from and how they each came to be a part of this crew. June decided almost immediatly that she liked Giselle. She was tough, clearly, but she was also sweet and had a good sense of humor.

"Here we go." The Israeli said, nodding to the cash house where the money was being loaded into an indistinguishable black car. "We got eyes on ours." She spoke into a radio, reporting back to Mia who was in the base and the others who were following their own cars.  
"Yo, I know you said they were gonna consolidate the money somewhere... But you guys ain't gonna believe this." Tej spoke through the radio.

Dom instructed the group to head to Tej's vantage point, Giselle and June being the last to arrive. As they approached the group at the edge of the building they head Brian speak.

"This job just got a lot harder."

As they reached the group, both girls finally saw that they were watching the police station across the way. After a brief disagreement about whether or not the job should go ahead, Brian, Tej and Roman left the base to sneak a camera into the station. Everyone else stayed at base, waiting to have eyes inside the building.

"How did you meet Dom?" June asked as she sat on an old worn sofa beside Han.  
"Mexico. I heard about him on the racing scene and eventually we started running together. South America and a couple other places. Then we split off and soon enough he called be for a job in The Dominican Republic." He answered honestly. "That's how I met Santos and Leo. How'd you meet Brian?"  
"About two weeks after I left Tokyo I was in LA. I was sloppy and I went to a race."  
"I knew you enjoyed them."  
"Shut up." She smirked. "Brian was there and he recognized me. He chased me back to my hotel and we fought, he chased me into an elevator and we fought some more and then the damn thing got stuck."  
"You're kidding." Han snorted. "That's something right out of a movie."  
"I know." June laughed. "We spoke a little and we understood each other. He helped me get out and made sure no one followed me until I got a chance to get my car and get out of LA."  
"Speaking of your car..." He pressed, glancing at the Mustang across the room.  
"Yours is in Sevilla back in Spain." She explained. "I got chased, couldn't risk keeping it. But it's safe in a storage unit. I had every intention of bringing it back to you."  
"Yeah, don't forget you owe me a weeks worth of chips too." He smirked. "Actually with the inflation and interest rates nowadays you owe me about a years worth."  
"A years worth? Don't you think you should cut down? Too much extra weight will make drifting harder." She snorted at the expression on his face and hopped away to avoid the handful of chips he'd pulled from his current packet to throw at her.

Not too long after their brief chat, Roman, Brian and Tej returned. It was decided that Leo and Santos were next up to get a hack on the security feed. The group was once again left to their own devices whilst they waited for the boys to get back. June was busy admiring Giselle's bike when Brian came over to talk to her.

"How'd you know Han?" He asked with a mischievous smile. June stood up, absentmindedly running her hand over the body of the vehicle.  
"Tokyo." She smiled a little. "He was part of the family I left in Tokyo."  
"Brief and to the point, like all of your answers." He laughed as Dom joined them, handing them both a beer, June refusing hers. "Tell me about Tokyo. You've got a new family now and we have share time." Dom stood beside Brian, waiting for the younger girl to speak.  
"Not much to know. I was hiding, I worked for Han-"  
"You worked for Han?" Dom interrupted. "Doing what?"  
"He owns a garage." She shrugged.  
"Man, I'd hate to have him as a boss." He shook his head with a small laugh, clearly remembering something known only to him as Brian frowned by his side.  
"He's not so bad... Anyway, the rest of the group that worked there, they were the rest of the family." She glanced over her shoulder, noticing the man in question was busy talking to Tej and Giselle. When she looked back at Brian and Dom she could tell they weren't satisfied. "There was Reiko, she was probably my closest friend, and her boyfriend Earl. He was from England too. Twinkie was my little brother and Shaun was my big brother despite being younger than me. Neela was my little sister and Han was my... Han was my-" She faltered, unsure how to define their relationship.  
"He was your Mia." Dom grinned, side glancing at Brian as he moved away.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"We have more in common than I thought." Brian chuckled, moving to follow Dom.  
"O'Conner? What does that mean?" She called after him but the only response she got was the laughter that shook his shoulders.

* * *

June had taken a nap on the backseat of her car, knowing that this job was going to be exhausting when it got into full swing. When she woke she could hear everyone talking and eventually found them gathered around Mia's computer. They were watching the security cameras whilst Han was speaking.

"A hairpin... We're gonna need something agile."

She approached with a yawn, rubbing her eyes and running her fingers through her sleep messy hair. She stopped beside Han, leaning slightly against his side as she squinted at the monitor. He smirked at her appearance but said nothing.

"You mock up a practice course. O'Conner and I will take care of the car."

Dom and Brian left and the group dispersed to get to work. All except for Han and June. She was still half asleep, leant against his side.

"You want a coffee?" He asked as he watched her. She scrunched her nose in distaste. "Tea then?" She nodded and forced herself to stand straight.  
"I'll get it. You've got a course to map out apparently."

* * *

June made everyone drinks all evening whilst they planned out the course around the auto barn. She helped Mia set up cameras in identical places as they were in the police station and link up the computer. Whilst everyone was busy, she decided to see if she could figure out Brian and Dom's riddles by talking to Mia herself.

"Hey, Mia... When Brian first met you and Dom when he was undercover, were you close?" Mia chuckled a little.  
"Very close." She had a mischievous smirk that mirrored Brian's. "Very, very close."  
"Alright, I get it." June shook her head as she laughed.  
"Why anyway?"  
"Just something Dom said earlier." She leant against the railings as she saw Han and Roman discussing the new track. She felt Mia join her at her side. "He said Han was my Mia."  
"Did you and him have a thing in Tokyo?" Mia asked as Giselle joined the two.  
"No. I had to leave before anything had a chance to happen." She sighed. "But I don't think it was reciprocated anyway."  
"You talking about Han?" Giselle asked also leaning against the railing beside the girls. "Cause if you are then you're wrong."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"When you were talking to Dom and Brian, Han was watching you. He looked like a love sick school boy so Tej was making fun of him. I've never seen a grown man blush so hard."  
"Hey, are you three doing any work or are you leaving it to us men?" Tej called up from below, causing Roman and Han to look their way. June offered a small smile, blushing at Giselle's words.  
"We're talking about how slow you three are. We're running rings around you up here." The Israeli called back.  
"Oh is that right?" Tej laughed hopping up the stairs and moving to sit at the computer.  
"They're all linked and synced." Mia smirked, folding her arms over her chest. "We're just waiting on the car."  
"Looks like we got us the Power Puff Girls up here, huh?" Roman laughed, earning a playful punch in the arm from June just as a bright blue Porsche GT3 came rolling into the auto barn.


End file.
